Sweet Dreams are Made of These
by Kami-Rin44
Summary: 20 year old Fran has just lost his mother and sister and has now been thrown away into an insane asylum by his money hoarding stepfather. Said stepfather has asked for Fran to have a Lobotomy done to "cure" his insanity. Fran has three days to escape the asylum, but is it really him that is meant to get out? Rated T to start will change to M later for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do i own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But i do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together.**

Fran was sitting in the middle of his bed listening to the murmured voices and the rain around the old two-story house. He looked up feeling his heart stop as the doctor who had been taking care of his and his sister's mother came in.

"Fran… I-I'm so sorry… she just couldn't pull through…" he said nervously, looking down to the sweat-covered rag he was ringing in his hands.

Fran got up quickly and ran from the room and to the room where his now dead mother's body lay, at her side his sister was sobbing. In the corner of the room stood a dark figure smirking evilly. It was their stepfather, he was sure that his now dead wife had left everything to him in her will.

Fran just held his sobbing sister and glared at the evil man. Fran knew the only reason he had even married his mother in the first place was to get at her money. He sighed and continued soothing his sister.

In the days to come there was a funeral held for his mother. Fran held his sobbing younger sister as they walked up to the grave and threw in two white roses and backed away as two men began to shovel the soft earth on the shining black coffin, the white roses quickly being smothered by the heavy earth.

Later that night in his study their stepfather held a manila envelope in his hands, the words "Last Will & Testament" in bold letters on the front. He smiled evilly at it and put down his whiskey exchanging it for the letter opener. He carefully pulled out the documents and read them over carefully, quickly becoming enraged as he read "I leave everything to my son and daughter".

"Ahhhhh!" he growled and chugged down the rest of the whiskey in the bottle on the desk and then threw the empty bottle into the fireplace causing the flames to grow then dwindle back down. He stomped up towards Fran's room. Fran heard the beast of a man coming and ran to slam his door but the man had reached it at the same time as he did. Fran pushed the door with all his might trying to keep the evil man away from him. The man shoved the door open and Fran stumbled back a couple steps, only to go flying at the man and punch him in the face.

He stumbled back a bit and watched as Fran slammed the door. Then the stepfather decided he'd just deal with this punk later, pulling out his ring of keys and holding the door closed he locked Fran in his room, smiling, and then walked towards the younger sister's room who had been watching the scene from the keyhole in the door to her room. She slowly backed away from her door as her stepfather approached it and flung the door open looking back at Fran's room where he was now banging on the door trying to get out.

The young girl ran past her stepfather snatching the keys from his hands and running down the hall to a near by broom closet and locking herself in it curling up on the floor next to the mops and buckets.

Bang.

There was a kick at the door.

Bang.

Another one.

Bang.

The wood was cracking.

Fran was in his room frantically trying to think of how to save his sister. Then it hit him, he'd have to go out the window. He ran over the window dreading what he was going to have to do but he had to save his sister from that beast of a man.

He flung the window open rain pelting down on his pale skin and green hair. He climbed on to the sill and peeked out side seeing the drain that was near his room. He held on to the window, and stretched as far as he could almost reach the pipe, he'd have to jump.

He swallowed hard, for his sister, he thought. Then jumped grabbing the pipe not being able to get a good grip on it because of the rain. He was breathing hard being about fifteen feet up off the ground. He quickly shimmied down the rest of the pipe running in the front door and into the study where he knew his stepfather had a gun in his desk. He quickly grabbed the gun and ran up to where he heard the sounds of said awful man trying to kick a door down. Fran's heart stopped when he heard the door finally break loose and his sister scream. He ran frantically up the stairs and pointed the gun at his stepfather.

Click.

He had the gun ready and his stepfather heard the noise and slowly stood up looking at Fran. He put his hands up. Fran fired the gun missing and hitting the light in the closet, shattering it and startling the man. The second time he fired he managed to hit the man in the arm, causing him to shrink to the floor in fear and slowly crawl away from the closet.

Fran ran into the closet and held his sister.

She's not breathing.

Fran shook her tears falling from his eyes

No.

It can't be.

Fran held his still sister, suddenly feeling something warm on his hand. He lifted his fingers and saw now that his hand was covered in her blood. He looked closer and saw her throat had been slit.

No!

Why her?

Fran started to sob, rocking his sister's body back and forth. Finally the anger hit him he carefully laid his sister down and marched out of the closet with the gun in his hand. He aimed it at his stepfather who was on the phone near the closet. He dropped the phone and looked up at Fran in panic shielding his face from impending death.

Fran just shook his head at the sad excuse of a man, and ran from the house dropping the gun on his way down the stairs. He ran all the way to the place where his mother had been buried and just sat there in the rain staring at her head stone. He silently wondered why this was happening to him.

Fran looked up to the sound of a few cars pulling up to where he was just as dawn was painting the sky. There was an ambulance, a police car, and his stepfather's car. He had an emotionless mask on his face. He had lost everything and things were just about to get worse. He let the officers drag him to the ambulance and then felt a small prick of a needle and looked to his arm suddenly becoming drowsy, before he could fall asleep though he was put in his stepfather's car where he passed out.

**A/N: Hey guys! so this is my first time writing a fanfic, I'll take any criticism I can get. I need to be able to improve my writing so you all can enjoy reading it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, like a once a week schedule. Thank you for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those of you who have read the first chapter. I was really happy when I got a review. It made me want to update faster. So here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do i own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But i do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together.**

After what seemed minutes later, two men in white were dragging him from the car and up to a big brick building. While they were walking his stepfather filled out paper work to have him placed in this place. They stopped in front of a gate where a man with white hair and a tattoo under his left eye waited for them smiling like the fox that got the hen.

"Welcome! You must be the father!" he said in a tone too cheery for Fran's liking.

"Stepfather, actually," he said handing the finished paper work to the man. The white haired man flipped through the papers checking to see if they were filled out right. Then smiled, glancing at Fran. He grabbed the key around his neck and unlocked the door.

"Come with me then?" he said. They began a quick paced walk as the white haired man began to lead them through a maze of turns. "This is the Theater, it's where we let the patients interact with one another-"

"Cheater!"

"Liar!"

Yelled two young males interrupting what the white haired man was saying.

"Kyoya! Ken! Boys! Settle down!" yelled the white haired man as orderlies pulled the two apart and set them at two different tables. The boy named Kyoya glared at the white haired man and briefly glanced at Fran, but quickly went back to glairing at the white haired man.

"Now, I hope you know sir that what you're asking me to do will cost a lot of money," he talked quietly to Fran's stepfather.

"I don't care Byakuran!" hissed his stepfather. "Just get it done! This kid is a pain the longer he's in my hair!"

"Certainly sir," smiled Byakuran handing over a form for the stepfather to sign. "We don't have a doctor on site who does lobotomies, but I can have one here in three days."

"Just make sure it gets done," he grunted and marched out of the room. The whole time Fran had been glancing around the room he noticed on the stage there was a bed with a teen, who had blue hair cut in a style reminiscent of a pineapple, sitting on it. His monochromatic red and blue eyes were looking out on the others of the room; they held a distant pain in them.

"I'm going to put on some music now," said the lady on the stage. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, white button up shirt, and a form-fitting jacket that matched her skirt. Her blue hair was pulled up in a tight orderly bun. She wore glasses on her beautiful but scared face.

"There is no need to be afraid. Everything is fine. You are all safe. Just listen to the music and let it take you to your happy place. Remember that you are in control of that place," she said walking over to an iPod in a dock with large speakers.

Fran stood still, watching everything going on around him. He could hear the music fill the large room. He closed his eyes and felt the music fill his mind. When he opened his eyes again though he was no longer in the asylum. He looked around only to see what was the Theater had now actually become a real Theater. Big plush couches accompanied by thick mahogany tables and chandeliers there was a bar in the back with a wall of different liquors. But the most interesting thing was on the stage. The pineapple styled bluentte was no longer on a bed but strapped to a chair shirtless and in tight green pants. He was surrounded by a handsome golden blonde haired teen, his golden locks seemed to naturally fall in messy, gravity-defying style and was dressed in a white form fitting doctors coat, white skinny jeans hanging low on his hips and a stethoscope hanging around his neck. The raven haired teen from earlier, if Fran remembered his name correctly it was Kyoya, was dressed in black skinny jeans that hung on his hips and a black vest that hugged his slender frame, and a thin teen who's straight purple locks fell in to his face, hiding his eyes which had underneath them a tattooed upside-down triangle along his fair cheek bones. His outfit consisted of white skinny jeans hanging off his hips and a crisp white vest that had a red heart over his heart. Both he and Kyoya were holding silver trays and in the blonde's hands were the tools for a lobotomy.

"Stop!" commanded the bluenette. "Get that shit away from me! And get me the fuck out of this chair!"

"Is there a problem Mukuro?" questioned the lady that Fran noticed as the one who had put on the music.

"Yeah there is," he snapped standing out of the chair and snatching the tools from the blonde. "What the fuck is this? Vegetablized lobotomy patient? I don't fucking think so! I can get being a normal patient but this shit? Who in their right mind would want to fuck that, Lal Mirch?" he ranted waving the tools around.

"We'll think of something else then, hmm Mukuro?" she sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Of course we will, after all I am the star of the show! We can't have me looking bad," he said with a catty smirk, throwing the tools on the floor and going over to the others to talk.

"Mukuro! Come here a minute," called Byakuran from behind Fran. Mukuro looked over to him then jumped like a cat off the stage.

"What do you need Byakuran? I'm busy," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping you might be able to show our newbie around, give him a feel of how things are run, after all I wouldn't want the little frog to get lost or hurt," smirked Byakuran resting a hand on Fran's shoulder.

"Byakuran you saw the show, I have no time for things like this, have Giotto do it?" he said, and then turned towards the stage. "Giotto! Come here!"

The blonde on the stage jumped down and walked over to them. "Yes, Cousin? What is it?"

"Show the Frog how things are run around here so he doesn't get lost or hurt, hmm? I've gotta work on the show," he said patting his head lightly then walking away.

"I'm Giotto, that was Mukuro my older cousin, we'll do other introductions later though, right now I've gotta show you around," he said grabbing Fran's arm and practically dragging him through the doors in the back of the room.

"There's a set schedule, we wake up at eight and we eat, then we have practice, then there's lunch and after lunch we work on our own routines' to have them ready for the evening. These are the rooms… it's where we take our clients," he went on only to stop when he saw the confused look on Fran's face.

"How do I put this… Byakuran owns this place and we… are the main attraction," he said flopping down on the plush king size bed and playing with one of the many pillows.

"So it's a brothel then…" Fran stated. He looked up at him and smiled and nodded.

"Come on let's go see the rest," he said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

**A/N: Hey guys! So again just to let you all know, I'll take any criticism I can get. I need to be able to improve my writing so you all can enjoy reading it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, like a once a week schedule. Thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those of you who have read so far. I was really happy when I got an other review, so sorry I'm a bit later with this update I've had a busy home life lately but will try to keep my posting up to date.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But I do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together.**

After Giotto showed Fran around and explained to him that new kids get cleaning duty, they headed to the rehearsal room.

"Fran, this is Kyoya, Mammon, and Mukuro," he introduced, pointing to each stretching teen, as they walked up to the wall of mirrors with the bar across it.

"Awww are you two best friends now? Kufufufu," chuckled Mukuro, placing his leg on the bar and leaning towards his foot.

"Jealous much?" Giotto smirked, doing the same stretch.

"So, Fran, word is Byakuran is saving you for the High Roller," smirked Mammon.

"The who?" asked Fran just watching the others.

"The High Roller, Herbivore," hissed Kyoya putting his foot on the ground and staring at Fran. "You didn't know did you? Tsk!"

"Now, now, let's not scare the shit out of the poor kid," Mukuro said putting his foot on the floor and looking at Fran too. "A High Roller is the person who pays a lot of money just to get into your virgin pants Frog, got it?"

"But… I'm not even a dancer so how would he even know I'm here?" Fran asked now feeling nervous from this new information.

"You really don't seem to get how this place works kid," sighed Mammon. "Byakuran notifies all his high paying customers when he gets new meat in, in this case you, and the person who bids the highest gets your virginity. So if I were you I'd be getting ready for that special night, cause rumor has it the High Roller is gonna be here in three days."

"Three days…" Fran looked at the floor and frowned.

"Don't worry it happened to even the best of us," growled Kyoya going back to stretching.

"There has to be a way to get out of it…" Fran said quietly.

"Not unless you have a death wish, Byakuran wouldn't let something as valuable as a virgin out of his clutches very easily," mumbled Giotto placing a gentle hand on Fran's shoulder.

"I don't want this… I'm getting out of it," Fran said in a cold, yet serious tone.

"Good luck with that, the last three kids that tried to escape ended up being shot by Byakuran," smirked Mukuro.

"I'm not like them," Fran said determination taking over his tone. "I'll get out."

"Like Mukuro said, Good luck with that," snickered Mammon.

"All right you brats, let's see you dance," yelled Lal Mirch from next to the stereo. "Mukuro! Let's see what we can do for the show tonight?"

Mukuro glided out into the middle of the dance floor, and struck his beginning pose. The music started and he began to dance.

"No! No! No! It is all wrong! There is no feeling in it! Mukuro where is your head today?" she yelled pounding her cane on the floor. "You take a break, and get your head clear."

"But!" Mukuro began to yell back only to be cut off by a stern look from Lal.

"Hmmm let's see… Froggy, let's see what you've got! Come! Come!" she snapped her fingers for Fran to get in to the middle of the dance floor. Fran hesitantly walked to the middle of the floor, keeping his head down the whole time.

"Now," she said. "I'm going to put some music on. I want you to let it in… to feel it run through your body, then I want you to dance."

Fran scratched the back of his head, hearing a few of the others snicker at him. He sighed and turned towards the mirror. The music began, but Fran was too nervous to even concentrate on it.

"Froggy! What are you doing!" she hissed stopping the music and walking up to Fran. "Froggy, listen to me, and do it well, if you do not dance, you have no purpose here, and things with no purpose are sent to the slaughter. Now you have the tools, all you have to do is use them."

She walked back over to the stereo, and slammed her cane on the floor. "Again!" she yelled starting the music. Fran inhaled deeply then exhaled he closed his eyes and felt the music flow through his body. When he opened his eyes again, though, he was no longer in the Rehearsal room, but out side a snow covered temple. He looked down at his clothes. He was now in black skinny jeans that hung off his hips, and a long sleeved baggy green and black horizontal striped shirt that hung off one shoulder. He looked around but no one was there so he went in to the temple.

"Your shoes," came the voice of a black haired man sitting on a pillow surrounded by candles. Fran looked at his steal toe boots.

"What about them?" he asked, looking back at the man noticing he was polishing a sword.

"They're tracking the snow in," he said calmly, holding the blade up and admiring it.

"Oh… I'm sorry, should I take them off?" Fran asked nervously.

"That time has now passed," said the man sheathing the sword and laying it down on the table. "You are seeking something."

"I want to get out," said Fran.

"You want freedom," the man said, now standing up. "In order for you to achieve that goal you will need five things."

"Ok what are they?"

"First you will need a map, then fire, a knife, and a key. The last thing is something you must find out on your own," said the man picking up the sword and walking over to Fran.

"You will need this on your journey," he said handing the sword to Fran. He took the sword and looked at it cautiously.

"One more thing," said the man as he walked away. "Protect yourself."

"What do… hello?" Fran looked around but the man had vanished into thin air. "Huh weird…"

Fran turned around and walked out of the temple only to be greeted by three gigantic monstrous demon-looking samurai. He immediately unsheathed the sword, as they came charging at him. He dodged the spear the first one was using, and ran up the spear that had gotten stuck in the ground. He continued up the giants arm and on to his shoulder and then swung the sword decapitating the beast, which fell to the ground. Once Fran had his footing again he noticed the other two were still coming at him so he ran into the temple only to be thrown against the wall from the blow that the second giant threw at him.

"Man you guys just don't get it do you?" hissed Fran pushing himself up and rushing the giant. The room rang with the sound of swords hitting one another. Fran finally disarmed his opponent and slid on the ground cutting it's feet out from under it. He then ran up the fallen beast's back and pierced its head causing it to stop moving all together.

"One more," he sighed marching back out of the destroyed temple and facing the last giant. This one wielded a large mace. He dodged the swings of the giant, and waited for an opening. The giant swung its mace and while it was on the ground Fran took his chance, running up the giant's arm and then cutting it's head off like he did to the first one.

"Please let that be the end," he exhaled sheathing the sword, and closing his eyes. This time when he opened them again he was back in the Rehearsal room, and every one was gaping at him and whispering to each other.

"Who would have thought that our little Froggy would be such a good dancer?" chuckled Lal Mirch.

"Bravo! Bravo! Fran you are most definitely going to make the High Roller happy," chuckled Byakuran, walking towards Fran, clapping. Fran flinched when he felt Byakuran's hand under his chin. Byakuran pulled Fran's face up so he was looking at him. "Lal, I want him to dance for the Mayor tomorrow night."

"But he's not ready! He doesn't even have a costume and his dance is still too raw!" she hissed at him.

"Lal," Byakuran said turning towards her. "Do I have to remind you who's in charge? I want him in the show tomorrow; after all, the Mayor is coming then. Who better to test out our new meat on?"

She looked down at the floor. "Yes, Byakuran. I'll figure something out."

"I know you will," he smirked, looking back at Fran whos gaze was defiant. "You always do."

**A/N: Hey guys! so this is my first time writing a fanfic, I'll take any criticism I can get. I need to be able to improve my writing so you all can enjoy reading it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, like a once a week schedule. Thank you for your time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again to all of you wonderful readers and my one faithful reviewer who has been giving me the courage to keep on with this story: ****koryandrs****.**

**It really truly means so much thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But I do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together.**

Later Fran was walking down the hall and noticed one of the guards had a lighter. Later that day when he was scrubbing the bathrooms Byakuran checked in on him and he noticed a key hanging around his neck. Around mealtime Fran and Giotto were helping out in the kitchen and he noticed the knives the cook had. And finally he was finishing mopping the last hall he saw a map of the building pinned on the wall of Byakuran's office.

"So, Froggy, figure out a way to escape yet?" snickered Mammon, as he got ready for bed.

"I have a plan," stated Fran coolly, messing with his hair.

"Oh really, Little One?" smirked Mukuro pulling on some dark purple boxers. "Do share this plan."

"Why should I? You all don't even believe I can get out any ways," Fran hissed back.

"Well maybe if it's a half good idea we might help you out," snapped Kyoya yanking on a white tank top. Fran sighed and shoved himself up from the seat he had taken on his bed and walked over to the chalk board that have the evenings line up of dancers on it. He flipped it over and wrote down the list of items they needed.

"A map, fire, a knife, and a key," he said as he put the chalk back down. "With these objects we can get the hell out of dodge."

"Where are we supposed to get all these things Frog?" questioned Kyoya crossing his arms over his chest.

"I think Byakuran has a map in his office," suggested Giotto, walking up as he tugged on a t-shirt.

"Yeah he does," said Mukuro. "But how are we supposed to get our hands on a copy of it? And what about the other things?"

"Hey, Kyoya the Mayor is coming tonight, I know I never see him with out a big stogy in his mouth when he's here," said Mammon walking up to Kyoya and wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Uhg! I hate those things it takes days to get the wretched stench off," he grumbled glaring at the floor.

"Kyoya, you're the one the Mayor likes best," said Mukuro, looking at Kyoya.

"What are you all getting at?" he growled.

"If the Mayor smokes then he should have a lighter on his person some where," said Fran.

"Yeah he has a nice gold one he keeps it in his breast pocket," mumbled Kyoya, realization hitting him. "No! You don't mean- there's no way! I can't do that!"

"Come on Kyoya, for freedom," said Mammon, shaking him a little. "All you have to do is kiss his neck and then while he's watching the show slide your hand up his chest and bam!"

"Kiss the neck… yeah he likes that… I suppose I can do it, but I swear to god if I get caught I'm bringing the rest of you down with me!" he hissed glaring directly at Fran.

"Just wait for my dance to come up, then do it," said Fran not letting Kyoya intimidate him. Fran flipped the board back over so the list was hidden.

"Ok everyone! Lights out!" called Lal Mirch, as she flipped the lights off.

Fran went and laid on his bed, he lay there for hours thinking of his sister and his mother. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom and sat on the cold tile floor leaning against the tiled wall under the sinks. As he stared up at the ceiling he could feel tears well up and begin to slowly run down his face.

"Fran?" came the warm yet worried voice of Giotto. He came and sat next to Fran, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on them. After a few minutes of watching him cry he wrapped his arms around the smaller male and hugged him close.

The next morning they were all in the Rehearsal room, Byakuran was in his office with some customers who would be stopping by that night.

"Byakuran," purred Mukuro from the doorway.

"Mukuro? What is it?" smirked Byakuran.

"Your Froggy is dancing," he said giving him his infamous catty smirk.

"Oh you Gents gotta see this kid, the way he moves is purely hypnotic!" chuckled Byakuran as he got up and grabbing his coat and excitedly trotting off towards the Rehearsal room where Fran was dancing.

"Little One, you better know what your doing cause I'm not gonna do this for nothing!" Mukuro hissed under his breath as he quickly slid up to the map on the wall, un tacked it, and took a piece of paper and placed it over the top of the layout and traced the whole thing.

Back in the Rehearsal room, Fran was dancing like he did yesterday, casting a spell over everyone in the room. But Fran wasn't in the Rehearsal room, he was in what looked like trenches on what looked like a war field. The sounds of guns firing and bombs going off were all around him. Suddenly the man he had seen before was there with Kyoya, Mukuro, Giotto and Mammon.

"You're mission, boys, is to kill the enemy leader and take the map from them," he said as he fired his M1903A4 Springfield sniper rifle, then proceeded to pass out weapons to everyone. Fran got an M1911A1 Pistol with a frog charm hanging from a tassel as well as extra magazines. He examined the weapon carefully then holstered it on his thigh, only to have a Heckler & Koch MP7A1 pushed into his hands.

As for the others, Giotto received a single shot Flintlock Pistol and a Heckler & Koch UMP45, Mammon received a Walther PPK, which he checked over then shoved into his holster on his thigh, and kept hold on the Heckler & Koch MP5K slinging the Daewoo K3 over his shoulder. Kyoya received a Glock 19, and Mukuro received a Colt M4A1 and a Remington 870.

"Kyoya! There's a Hedgehog Mech waiting for you on the other side of the trenches, once you get to it have a field day, but try to remember to help out the others," said the mysterious man.

They all gave their thanks to the man, then hopped into the trenches and saw all the death around them. They moved cautiously through the trenches, weapons at the ready, when suddenly they turned a corner and ran into a pack of enemy soldiers. They all ran, growling and firing their guns as they did so. Amongst the fighting and running they all got separated from each other, Fran ending up alone in the maze of trenches. Mukuro was alone for a short while, before he ran into Giotto again, and they started to make their way to the enemy base where the map was. Kyoya was hell bent on finding his new toy so he could stomp the enemy soldiers asses, while Mammon was lost in the maze of trenches quickly running in to Kyoya after turning a few corners frantically.

Fran quietly slunk through the maze shooting the enemy as he went. Mukuro and Giotto ended up getting separated again, this time Giotto ended up finding Fran, while Mukuro ended up stumbling upon the enemy base. He slipped in to the hide out, and quickly attacked the soldiers in side, but hadn't killed the leader, just simply knocked him out for a few minutes. While the enemy was out of it, Mukuro searched the hide out for the map, finding it and sticking it into a protective tube, and then slinking out of the enemy base and back into the trenches where he shortly found Fran and Giotto.

The three teens ran through the maze together, searching for Kyoya and Mammon. Kyoya and Mammon had already found the Hedgehog Mech, Kyoya was in the cockpit figuring out how the damned thing worked, while Mammon was fending off the enemy. Finally they were off and running, flying the Hedgehog Mech above the trench maze. They saw the others in an open area of the trenches fighting furiously against the enemy, so they dropped in to help out. As Mukuro was fighting he was knocked down, and the map taken from him by the enemy leader who then hopped out of the trenches and grabbed hold of a ladder hanging from a gigantic zeppelin. Fran grabbed a Lewis Gun from one of the enemy soldiers and shot the zeppelin down, the enemy leader jumping for safety to the ground, only for him to be met by Kyoya and Mammon on the Hedgehog Mech. Mammon walked up to the enemy leader, kicked him in the face and took the map back. He and Kyoya then went back to the others, all of them hopping aboard the Hedgehog Mech and taking off, shooting down enemy plains as they went.

That was when Fran finished his dance, coming back to the Rehearsal room everyone started clapping. He noticed that Mukuro was standing near Kyoya, Mammon and Giotto, all of them smirking like devils. Byakuran walked up to Fran, and took his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"You will be magnificent tonight, Little Frog," he purred, stroking Fran's cheek gently, then wrapping his arm around his shoulders. "This little beauty will be in tonight's show gents!" he announced with a smug look on his face, he patted Fran on the back, then walked back to his clients, all of them heading back to the office.

"Well Little One, you did good, now you just gotta dance tonight so Kyoya can get the Mayors lighter," praised Mukuro ruffling Fran's hair.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as always comments and criticism of any kind are always welcome! Thank you for your time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you again to all of you wonderful readers and my one faithful reviewer who has been giving me the courage to keep on with this story: ****koryandrs****.**

**It really truly means so much thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But I do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together. **

** A/N: this chapter is M rated now.**

Later that night the boys were back stage in the dressing room getting ready. Fran had been given some skinny jeans that hung dangerously low on his hips with suspenders attached to them, the straps hanging instead of on his shoulders. He was also forced to wear eye make-up and jewelry.

"Kyoya! The Mayor is sitting out there waiting for you! Hurry up!" Called Lal Mirch, as she walked into the room checking over the outfits of each of the dancers.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kyoya mumbled, ruffling his hair and checking his eye makeup once more, and adjusting his skinny jeans and belts. He sighed and then walked over to Fran. "Good luck tonight Frog, don't choke, or I'll bite you to death!" he hissed, then walked out to the Mayor.

"Hello Mayor," Kyoya purred, as he sat down on the messy blonde haired mans lap.

"Kyoya! It's good to see you, my Skylark," said the Mayor cheerily. "But really there's no need to be so formal, just call me Dino."

"Dino," purred Kyoya leaning in to the Mayor's ear. "You look very handsome tonight."

"Now Kyoya, do behave I want to see the new dancer," he chuckled, adjusting Kyoya in his lap. Kyoya rested his head on Dino's shoulder, and began to seductively trace his hand up and down Dino's chest.

"I think you'll really enjoy him," Kyoya smirked. "He's got a hypnotic move to his hips, make sure you watch how he moves."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kyoya," chuckled Dino taking a sip of his whiskey, and wrapping his arm possessively around Kyoya's waist.

Back stage, Lal Mirch was fussing over Fran. Ruffling his hair, doing final touch ups on his makeup.

"Now, you just go out there and do what you do in the Rehearsal room, do you understand?" she said, adjusting his pants, and brushing them off. "You'll be just fine out there Froggy, just focus on the music and pretend no one is even watching you."

"Yes ma'am," he said flatly as she ushered him towards the edge of the stage.

"And now for tonight's main attraction! Though his talent is a bit raw, that is a part of his charm. I present to you our charming Froggy!" Lal Mirch introduced. As she left the stage to start the music, Fran timidly walked out on to the center of the stage. He looked out over the sea of couches that were full of different men, the one front and center had a blonde haired man who must have been the Mayor since Kyoya was seated like a happy house cat in the mans lap.

The music began and Fran closed his eyes taking in a breath, letting the music flow through him. When he opened his eyes he was on a plane, Mammon manning a machine gun, Kyoya was flying the plane, while Giotto and Mukuro were readying their weapons.

"You're mission this time boys, to infiltrate the castle, kill the baby dragon, but be quiet about it, you don't want to wake the mother. Inside the baby there are two stones when you strike them together they create the most beautiful fire you've ever seen. Good luck boys!" said the man that they had been guided by so far.

The plane then took a gentle curve towards the castle, Kyoya bring it close enough for them to jump an land safely in the warring orcs. Giotto, Mukuro and Fran ran towards the closed door, shooting the orcs as they went. Once they reached the door, Mukuro kicked the door open, and they continued on their way to the dragon, shooting the orcs they came across.

"Remember guys we have to be quiet about this," whispered Fran, sneaking up on the baby dragon. He took Giotto's knife, and then mounted the dragon's neck. The dragon woke up, and called out in surprise. Fran quickly grabbed the dragon and slit its throat open, letting it fall dead on the ground. Mukuro walked up and dug into the gaping hole cut in the dragon's throat and searched for the stones. Once he found them he pulled them out and examined them. Giotto took the stones and struck them together causing a beautiful flame to explode from them and fly up into the sky.

Suddenly there was a terrifying snarling growl the erupted from the cavern below where they were standing. A few seconds later the mother dragon came flying up and landed next to her baby. She sniffed it and nudged it growling quietly. When she finally came to the conclusion her baby was death she threw her head back and let out a ground shaking rawer. She sniffed the air and looked at the entry to the cavern where Fran, Giotto and Mukuro were all hiding.

"Run!" yelled Fran, turning around and running back the way they came up, Giotto and Mukuro quickly following after. Just as they made it to the stairs a stream of fire went flying down the hall they were just in. the boys quickly made their way back out of the castle, and out towards the war again. They started shooting all the orcs, as they waited for Kyoya and Mammon to come pick them up. They didn't have to wait long, soon a ladder was thrown down from the plane and they all quickly made their way up in to the plane. Kyoya took off quickly, seeing the mother dragon come flying out of the castle and chasing their plane.

He maneuvered the plane expertly dodging streams of fire being blown at them from the dragon. He saw a bridge, and flew under it between two of the pillars, the dragon followed, the pillars holding up the bridge clipping the dragon's wings causing the dragon to fall and the bridge to collapse on top of the creature.

"Yeah! We did it!" Giotto cheered, tucking the rocks in a box carefully, and locking them safely away. With that Fran slumped down on the floor of the plane took a deep breath and closed his eyes relaxing a bit.

When he opened them again, he was back on the stage in front of the crowd of people. Kyoya was smiling like a devil at Fran. When their eyes met Kyoya winked at Fran.

"That was simply magnificent!" praised Lal Mirch as she pulled him back stage to the dressing room. Kyoya met Fran and the others back there, and they all patted Fran and Kyoya on the back chuckling and congratulating each other. Fran took the lighter from Kyoya and took some silk tape for costume repairs and taped the lighter under his dressing table next to the map Mukuro had traced.

"Well, well, well!" came the curious toned voice of Byakuran. "What is all the excitement about?"

"W-we were just excited about Fran doing good on his first show," Mammon lied quietly as he sat in front of his mirror and began to wash his face.

"Yeah, after all it's really nerve wracking your first time out on stage," said Kyoya mellowly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hum really? Well I'm glad you are all getting along so well," smirked Byakuran. "By the way Kyoya, the Mayor is ready to go to his room now."

"Yes, of course," said Kyoya with an icy smile. "Good job again out there tonight Frog."

"Thanks, Kyoya," said Fran a small smile tugging at his mouth.

In the room Kyoya waited on the bed for the Mayor. He was stripped down to nothing but a necklace and his skinny jeans which were unbuttoned and unzipped hanging off his hips. Dino walked in and took off his jacket, loosening his tie as he moved towards the bed, eyeing Kyoya with hungry eyes. Kyoya sat up on the edge of the bed, his legs spread. Dino stood between them, letting Kyoya undress him slowly.

"How do you want it tonight, Dino?" purred Kyoya, as he ran his hands up Dino's now bare chest, tracing his hands up his neck and tangling them in his hair.

"I wanna see your pretty face when it's twisted in pleasure, Kyoya," Dino whispered in the younger's ear, nibbling on it after causing shivers to be sent down Kyoya's spine.

"Then I suppose you want me on my back then don't you," he said, crawling back into the middle of the bed. Dino smiled devilishly as he crawled predatorily towards Kyoya. He pulled him into a heated kiss by his necklace, causing the man under him to moan slightly. Dino ran his hands all over Kyoya, causing electric sparks of pleasure to pulse through his body. Kyoya took off Dino's pants and boxers, and rolled him onto his back. He kissed his way from Dino's neck down his chest to his lower stomach. He looked up with heavy lidded steal colored eyes as he pulled Dino's boxers down with his teeth. He then crawled back up to Dino's hips, licking from the base of his hard length up to the tip that was already leaking pre cum. He swirled his tongue around the tip, then took the length into his mouth staring deeply into Dino's chocolate colored eyes with his half lidded steal gaze. He worked Dino's length thoroughly, earning moans, whimpers, and causing spasms of pleasure to pulse through his body.

"Ha…nnnn… Kyoya… I-I'm gonna… oh god… I'm gonna cum!" panted Dino as he tangled his fingers in Kyoya's hair and shoved his length down his throat as he came. "Mmmm… fuck Kyoya… that was amazing… I need your ass now!" he growled breathlessly and pulled Kyoya up and pinned him on the bed, spread his legs, and with out any preparation before hand, thrust in to his tight heat.

"Ha! Ngh… hmmm… Dino!" panted Kyoya, tangling one hand in the sheets the other in his hair. He bit his lower lip trying to keep his moans in. Dino smacked Kyoya across the face.

"You let me hear you moan Kyoya, don't you dare keep them in!" he huffed as he pounded harder into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Let me hear you sing, Skylark! Sing for me damn it!"

"Fuck! God Dino! Ngh…ha… ha… nnnn…" Kyoya practically screamed, drool running from the corner of his gasping mouth.

"Mmmm that's much better, Birdie," he purred, running his hand down Kyoya's chest and stomach, finally resting his hand on his member that was throbbing and leaking. "Fuck! your so tight!"

Dino starts pumping Kyoya's length in time with his thrusts. He leans down and passionately kisses him. Kyoya's body starts to spasm as the pleasure started to pool heavily in his groin. Dino nuzzled Kyoya's neck, then bit him leaving a mark. This action caused Kyoya to explode, his seed getting all over his and Dino's chests and getting on Dino's hand a little. The spasms that rocked through Kyoya caused Dino to empty his seed in his ass.

"Kyoya… oh Kyoya…" Dino whispered breathlessly, stroking Kyoya's hair, and gently stroked his thumb over his flushed cheek. He rested his forehead on his, smiling, his half lidded warm chocolate gaze staring deeply, intensely, in to the icy steal eyes. "I-I think I love you Kyoya…"

"Dino…" Kyoya gasped blushing his eyes widening.

"I've lost interest in all women, they all pale in comparison to you, my Skylark," he whispered, tears in his eyes. "Kyoya… my sweet skylark…"

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as always comments and criticism of any kind are always welcome! Thank you for your time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again another this chapter has M rated themes and it's longer because I don't know when ill be getting Internet again. So yeah… but thank you to all of my wonderful readers and my one faithful reviewer who has been giving me the courage to keep on with this story: ****koryandrs****.**

**It really truly means so much thank you! You're fabulous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But I do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together. **

Fran and the others were getting ready for bed. Kyoya came into the dorm in a daze in only his boxers. His hair was a mess, and he had several hickies on his neck and chest. The others stared at him wondering what was wrong.

"Kyoya… are you ok?" asked Giotto cautiously, stepping towards the raven-haired boy a little.

"He said he loves me…" he mumbled flopping down on his bed, running his hand through his already messed up hair. "What do I do?"

"First of all, Birdie, tell us who told you they love you," asked Mukuro walking over and sat on the bed across from him, Giotto, Mammon and Fran all joining him.

"Mayor Dino… he confessed his love to me tonight… I-I don't know what to do…." Kyoya replied breathlessly, laying back on his bed covering his face with his hands.

"Kyoya… that's dangerous business to get mixed up in," Mammon said his tone a bit wary.

"Don't you think I know that!" he hissed snapping back up into a sitting position. "But it would be nice if… just maybe he could take me away from here…" he said glaring at the floor, his tone sad and full of longing.

"Well, we're gonna get out of this place, maybe when we get out you can go find him and you two can spend the rest of forever together," Fran said flatly.

"Froggy… you better be right about us getting out," Kyoya said, tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna be here anymore… I'm tired of being caged here, and now Dino… just… you better be right…"

"Don't worry Kyoya, we're practically home free!" Giotto said in an optimistic tone.

"Giotto's right you know," said Mammon twirling a piece of his purple hair around his index finger. "We all have kitchen duty tomorrow, Fran if you dance then Giotto can get the knife from the cook. The rest of us can just stand guard."

"W-wait! Why me?" questioned Giotto a bit of fear in his tone.

"We've all seen how the cook looks at you Giotto," said Mukuro, pulling his cousin close to him. "All you gotta do is sit in his lap while Foggy dances pretty, and slip the knife from the holder on his hip. You'll do just fine, Sunshine."

"But what if something goes wrong?" whimpered Giotto, gripping the end of his shirt tightly and nibbling on his lower lip nervously. "I'm scared. The cook he's not very nice, and has tried to rape me before, Fran was thankfully there to save me… you remember I told you!" he said frantically looking at Mukuro desperately.

"I remember, I remember Sunshine, but he wont be able to hurt you, we'll all be there to keep you safe," soothed Mukuro, stroking Giotto's messy golden locks, and nuzzling his neck. "I know you can do this Sunshine, you just gotta believe in yourself."

"You guys promise you'll be there?" sniffled Giotto, leaning against his cousin.

"Promise," they all responded. With that they all went back to getting ready for bed. That night Fran didn't sleep, he was worried about the High Roller coming to take him the next night.

The next day, as the boys were helping clean the kitchen and prepare the lunch, Mammon was sent to the Rehearsal room to get the music for Fran to dance to, but ended up letting his feelings over whelm him. The thought of getting out of this hellhole was just too much for him. He sat on the floor of the Rehearsal room and cried, only to be found a few minutes later by Lal Mirch.

"Mammon? What's wrong?" she asked the boy squatting down next to him, stroking his hair. He frantically shook his head. He didn't want to tell. He didn't want the other's to get in trouble or hurt.

"I-I-I can't!" he sobbed out, pulling his knees to his chest and burying his face in his knees. He kept shaking his head and saying, "No! No, no, no, no, no!"

His fingers were tangled into his purple hair, and he was rocking back and forth. Lal Mirch looked at the boy and felt helpless as to what to do.

"Mammon! Mammon Please! Calm down! Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong! Let me help you Kitten," she pleaded kneeling in front of him, gently shaking his shoulder. "Mammon! I promise what ever it is I wont tell anyone! Just please… tell me what's wrong!"

"Y-y-you promise y-y-you wont tell?" he sniffled, looking up from his knees to her.

"I promise, Kitten, just please tell me what is troubling you?" she pleaded with him wiping away the streams of tears of his purple triangle covered cheeks.

"Well… Fran came up with this idea… he wants us to escape before the high roller comes…" he whimpered.

"Oh, Kitten, who else is involved in this plan?" she asked in a worried tone.

"It's Me, Fran, Kyoya, Giotto and Mukuro," he looked up at her tearfully.

"That's quite a few of you," she said, pulling the boy into her lap and holding him soothingly stroking his back. "Do you think the plan will go through?"

"I-I-I don't know…" he hick-upped, burying his face in her neck.

"Well, well, well! Isn't this an interesting sight to see?" came the mocking toned voice of Byakuran. "Sweet Mammon, wont you share what has you so terribly upset?"

Mammon's head snapped to the direction the voice came from so fast anyone who had saw it would have thought his head would snap off from whiplash. When his eyes landed on Byakuran they widened in panic and fear.

"N-N-No…" he gasped, fresh tears pouring down his pretty face.

"Ah come on now Kitten, I promise no one will be hurt or get in any trouble," he purred prowling over to the sobbing boy on the ground, and squatting in front of him. "Come on Kitten. You know you want to prevent who ever else is up to no good from getting hurt."

"Y-y-you have to promise that y-y-you wont hurt them o-o-or that they will get in trouble!" he sniffled, looking at Byakuran with mournful amethyst eyes.

"I promise Kitten," he said, his fingers crossed behind his back. "Now tell me this horrible burden on your chest."

Fran and the others soon got tired of waiting for Mammon, so they started their plan. Mukuro pulled out a chair, while Kyoya closed the doors and blocked them shut with a broom through the handles, Giotto lead the disgruntled cook to the chair and shoved him in to it, sitting in his lap after.

"You're gonna want to watch this," he purred into the cook's ear, as Fran hopped up on the counter. Mukuro grabbed the radio in the kitchen and changed the station to one that had a good song for Fran to dance to. The cord on the radio had a small break in the covering of the wires. As they had been getting things where they wanted they had knocked over a bucket of mop water.

Fran closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and began to dance, however, when he opened his eyes he was on the plane he was on in his last fantasy. The others were there as well, their leader on their way to freedom was sitting near the door.

"Ok boys! This time you have to stop the bomb code name: 'knife', you have to unarm the bomb before it hits the city limits!" he said in a commanding voice. "Good luck!"

They all looked out the side of the plane and saw a Amtrak on the tracks below zooming towards the city. Kyoya was flying the plane after the Amtrak, Mammon used a bazooka and blew the last car in half. The others jumped into the train, opening the door to the next car and being greeted by a group of robots. They shot them and even got into hand-to-hand combat with a few. Giotto ran over and disarmed the bomb, and just as they were gonna hoist the bomb out of the car, a smashed up robot reactivated the bomb.

"Fran! Mukuro you gotta go!" yelled Giotto, as he unhooked the bomb from the plane.

"No! I wont leave you!" shouted Mukuro, as he dragged Giotto to a line to get back to the plane.

"Mukuro, It's ok, you and Fran, and the others, you guys can get out," he said tears in his eyes. "I love ya cousin."

"N-no! you're coming with me!" screamed Mukuro. Giotto hugged Mukuro, then cut his tie so he would make it back to the plane where the others were all waiting for him. "Giotto! No!"

Giotto just looked at them all and smiled sadly yet with his undying warmth radiating. "Be strong Mukuro."

And not more than a few seconds after, the Amtrak hit the city limits and exploded.

Fran opened his eyes, as he heard the sound of the radio giving out, he saw that Giotto had the knife almost. He began to panic, because he couldn't dance with out music. He looked to see what the problem was with the radio, and saw the tear in the cord was in a puddle of the mop water. The daze the cook had been put in from Fran dancing had quickly faded off, and he noticed Giotto trying to take his knife.

"You little whore!" he shouted, shoving Giotto off his lap and on to the ground. Giotto had the knife, but the cook had another one, which he plunged into Giotto's stomach. As the other boys were freaking out over Giotto, the door was kicked in, and Byakuran stood there.

"You Idiot!" he yelled at the cook. "Now look what you've done! That's money you're costing me you piece of shit!"

"G-G-Giotto… no please no!" cried Mukuro holding his cousin close, burying his face in the messy golden locks.

"Mukuro… tell my mom… I love her…" whispered Giotto.

"No! you can't leave me here!" sobbed Mukuro, rocking Giotto and himself.

"Be strong cousin… I love you…" he whispered, his grip on Mukuro's hand becoming weaker until his hand went limp.

"No! Giotto! No!" Mukuro screamed. "Why? Oh god why?"

"Come on Pretty Boy," grunted Byakuran, hoisting Mukuro over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Let's go, the rest of you brats go to your room until tonight!"

Byakuran carried a sobbing, screaming, kicking and thrashing Mukuro to his room, and threw him on the plush king sized bed. Once placed there, Mukuro just curled up in ball and sobbed.

"So… Beautiful, you got something you wanna tell me?" asked Byakuran, pouring himself a glass of whiskey and slowly sauntering towards Mukuro as he loosened his tie. "If you don't feel like talking… then perhaps I can soothe you by showing you my… affections."

Mukuro remained on the bed, sobs causing his body to tremble. Byakuran examined him hungrily, put his drink down on a table, and stalked towards the bed. He slowly crawled onto the bed, rolled Mukuro over on to his back and began to strip the now silently crying male.

"Oh Mukuro, my beautiful gem," he purred, running his hand up and down his bare chest. "I could just devourer you…"

"Boss…" sniffled Mukuro, wiping his face with the backs of his hands.

"I'm gonna make you mine," growled Byakuran, as he nibbled Mukuro's ear. Mukuro whimpered and squirmed under him. "Mmmm all mine…"

"Boss… are, are you sure you want it like this?" he gasped, placing his hands on Byakuran's shoulders.

"I want to destroy you, and then rebuild you," he whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the others spine.

"Boss…" gasped Mukuro, as he felt Byakuran's hand slowly grip around his hardening length.

"Call me by my name," ordered Byakuran, slowly stroking his length.

"B-Byakuran… nnn… ha…" he panted, beginning to thrust his hips up to meet Byakuran's hand.

"You like this?" he purred. "I know something else you would like, Lovely."

He stripped himself down, and then lined his throbbing member up with Mukuro's tight hole. He nuzzled into Mukuro's neck, kissing it and nibbling it, then he grabbed his hips and thrust in deeply, hitting his prostate right off the bat. Mukuro's eyes rolled back, his fingers clawed down Byakuran's pale smooth back.

"Mmmm…fuck! Ha… nnn…. Ha…" he panted, tilting his head to the side allowing Byakuran more access to his neck.

"Damn… so tight… ha… ha…. Mukuro…" moaned Byakuran, as he thrust in harder and faster, gripping Mukuro's hips in a bruising force. Finally he pried a hand away from a hip and started to pump Mukuro's length in time with his thrusts. Mukuro could feel the coil of pleasure beginning to come undone.

As Mukuro's body shook in wave after wave of pleasure, his muscles twitched around Byakuran, causing him to pour himself out deep inside Mukuro. Once they were both spent, Byakuran leaned over Mukuro, resting his forehead on his and closing his eyes.

"Don't leave…" he pleaded softly, gently stroking his face. "I… I don't want you to leave…"

"Why?" asked Mukuro, toying with Byakuran's hair. "Because I make you money? You have to come up with a better reason than that. Giotto is gone I have no reason to stay here any more!"

"You're not just money to me!" he cried, pushing himself up and looking deeply into the monochromatic eyes.

"You can't possible care about me or you wouldn't have put me through half the shit you've put me through!" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Maybe I put you through the stuff because it was my way of caring?" he said confusedly, unsure of himself, feeling as if with the statement he was walking on to a landmine.

"Mmmm, I'm so sure," he hissed rolling out from under him grabbing his clothes and beginning to angrily get dressed.

"Mukuro! Mukuro please! You have to believe me! You're not just money or a piece of ass! I actually enjoy you!" he rambled, following him around the room. "You're smarter than the others, and I mean yeah Fran can dance, but I will always prefer you to him."

"Enough!" Mukuro said, putting his finger on Byakuran's lips. "I'm going to go and get ready for tonight's show."

"I'll see you there then," he said, smacking his ass on the way out.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as always comments and criticism of any kind are always welcome! Thank you for your time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is the last chapter, and I'm hoping I ended it well. You all will have to let me know. thank you to all of my wonderful readers and my one faithful reviewer who has been giving me the courage to keep on with this story: ****koryandrs****.**

**It really truly means so much thank you! You're fabulous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, nor do I own the story line to the movie Sucker Punch. But I do, however, love both and enjoy mixing the two together.  
**

* * *

Mukuro glided like a graceful typhoon into the dressing room back stage. The others all noticed Mammon's red puffy eyes that he was desperately trying to conceal with cover-up and eye make up. They all wondered what was wrong, but didn't ask, they just figured it had to do with the fact that Giotto had been killed by the awful cook.

"So, boys!" came the sinister mock cheerful voice of Byakuran. "A little bird told me some very… interesting news!"

He walked up to Mammon and wrapped his arm around him and shook him a couple times smiling evilly.

"Y-you promised! You said you wouldn't h-hurt us!" he sobbed, his make up smearing on his cheeks. Byakuran tilted his head to the side and stroked Mammon's purple hair gently as he with drew a gun from his coat and put it to his forehead. Mammon sobbed and pleaded more as he felt the cold metal.

"No one likes a rat Mammon," he said with a smirk, then he pulled the trigger, blood splattering on the mirror behind them.

"Kyoya!" he turned around and faced the skylark next. "No one likes thieves!"

"You'll lose business if you repeat that action," he said, very slowly moving away from the crazed owner.

"Oh? Who's business?" questioned Byakuran curiously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the Mayor. He is rather fond of me, but then I'm sure you could probably find some one to replace me right?" he replied, looking at him boredly.

"No you're right, that Mayor has a particular sweet tooth for just you," he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I should just sell you to him as a slave! Get rid of you!"

"If that is what you want to do," Kyoya said looking at his reflection in the mirror and toying with his hair.

"The Mayor is here again tonight, get out there," he hissed. "Gama! Take Mukuro to the Closet for punishment!"

"Yes Boss!" said a buff bleach blonde haired man, as he grabbed Mukuro and dragged him away to the Closet.

"And you!" Byakuran pointed at Fran. "If you weren't so god damn valuable I would have ruined you five times over by now!"

"Well, it's good I'm worth something then I guess," Fran said holding his head up, keeping his face void of emotion, and tone a steady monotone.

"You are the most infuriating creature alive!" yelled Byakuran, pinning Fran up against the mirror.

"Really?" said Fran, his hand slipping under the make up table and feeling for the knife. "I could say the same about you."

Fran stabbed Byakuran in the collarbone, and ripped the key from his neck. He then grabbed the lighter and the map from under the table and ran to the Closet where Mukuro was. He unlocked the Closet and let him out and they lit the Closet on fire and ran down the hall and down the back stairs.

"Do you think we'll make it?" asked Mukuro, hope shining brightly in his monochromatic eyes.

"Yeah I know we will!" said Fran, as they made it to the gate near the entrance, and watched the guard go running to help put out the fire. They ran out the open door as soon as the guard left and ran for the front exit.

"Oh no!" Mukuro whispered, as he peeked over the side of the wall. "There's a group of guys down there! What are we gonna do Froggy?"

"'Something I must find on my own…'" Fran mumbled to himself. "Mukuro… you have to go by yourself… this was never about me escaping… you were the strongest out of us all, you have to go and live for us all. Tell Giotto's mom he loves her… you have to go and live for the rest of us all! For Mammon and me and especially Giotto!"

"But Fran!"

"No! I'm gonna go out there, and when I do, you are gonna run to the gate and run to the bus station!" he said tears in his emerald eyes. "You will live! You will be free!"

"Fran…"

"Be strong Mukuro," he said, patting him on the shoulder then standing up and squaring his shoulders and walking out towards the men.

"Well hello hello baby doll!"

"Meow!"

"Wooow"

"What's you're name Shorty?"

One after one the catcalls came, Fran just stood there and took them. Finally one guy approached him and Fran kicked him in the shin, which earned him a smack upside the head knocking him out.

* * *

When he came to he was on a plush bed, in a fancy room. He looked around slowly from where he was and noticed a shaggy golden blond haired man with a silver tiara placed lopsided in the messy locks. He wore a long sleeved loose fitting red and black horizontal striped shirt and black skinny jeans, accompanied with white knee-high boots. He was twirling oddly shaped knives in his hand while he sat.

"A-are you the High Roller?" Fran asked timidly as he cautiously sat up, still examining the blonde.

"Ushishishi, so that's what you call me?" he snickered, tossing a knife up and snatching it out of the air. "I am Prince Belphegor."

"You're a Prince?" Fran asked in disbelief.

"Ushishishi yes you should feel honored to be in the Prince's presence," he said looking at Fran with a face splitting grin.

"Well I guess I have no choice but to just let you do what you want," Fran sighed, and laid back down staring blankly at the ceiling. Bel frowned and dropped his knives on the floor and crawled onto the bed.

"Why do you make it out as if I'm going to treat you as nothing more than a toy?" he purred, tracing his hand gently up Fran's chest, tracing along the side of his face. "I myself am a virgin, but I don't want a toy, I want some one to love."

"Love… ha… everyone I love leaves me…" said Fran coldly turning his head away. He began to think of his family all dying and leaving him alone to be sent to this hell of a place.

"Well maybe this time, this person wont leave you?" he suggested, gently turning Fran's face back towards his, nuzzling his nose.

"I don't think so…" Fran whispered breathlessly, tears clouding his emerald eyes. He could feel his walls slowly breaking, and felt a strong magnetic pull towards this Prince. Bel moved his messy locks from his face to reveal shocking electric sapphire blue eyes. Fran gasped and became entranced in the electric twin pools of blue.

"Let me love you Fran," he whispered, as he leaned in. "Please…"

"Ok…" he whimpered, leaning into the kiss. Bel kissed Fran deeply tangling his fingers in the silky green locks. Fran felt Bel's tongue asking for permission, and he opened his mouth, humming and enjoying the feeling of the slick muscle dancing with his. He ran his hands up the front of Bel's long sleeved stripped shirt marveling over the satin smooth skin. Fran kissed to Bel's ear.

"Take off your shirt," he panted breathlessly, nipping his ear playfully and pulling the shirt up a bit. Bel smiled, sat up and pulled off his shirt. Fran noticed on his left hip there was a crescent moon birthmark. He traced it for a few seconds before his hand was captured and brought to Bel's lips.

"You're turn," he said a playful smirk tugging at his lips as he began to push Fran's shirt up. Bel licked his lips as he revealed more and more of the creamy white skin. "I'm gonna eat you up Froggy, I'm gonna love you up until you want no one else but me."

He began to kiss up the pale chest until he found a perky light pink nipple, which he began to nip and suck on. Fran began to twitch and bite his bottom lip, he could feel a pressure building in his skinny jeans, and it was getting worse as Bel grinded his hips into his.

"Nnn… ha… Bel…" he whimpered, thrusting his hips up. Bel ran a hand down to Fran's pants and undid them, tugging them and his boxers down to his knees. He kissed his way down to Fran's hips earning a shiver from the greenette who's head was turning from side to side, eyes closed.

"Mmmm you taste like vanilla and strawberries," he purred, nuzzling Fran's hip, he then licked the tip of Fran's hardened length teasingly.

"Ha… nnngh… ah…" he had tears in his emerald eyes as he watched Bel begin to bob up and down on him. His toes began to curl, and his fingers tangled in the messy golden locks. "Ah…. Bel… I-I can't… oh god… I-I'm gonna…"

"Mmmm hmmmm," purred Bel around Fran's cock. Fran felt the hot coil of pleasure come undone an instant later, the hot thick white ribbons shot down Bel's throat. Once he had finished swallowing, he shoved his fingers in Fran's mouth. Fran tiredly sucked the fingers making sure all the fingers were well coated in saliva. He removed his fingers, and cover Fran's mouth with his. His hand traveled down Fran's body and between his legs. He circled the tight entrance with a finger before slowly pushing it in.

"Nnnmmph… feels weird…" he groaned, squirming a bit. Bel nuzzled into his neck nibbling and kissing trying to distract him.

"Try to relax," he soothed, as he toyed with his green locks. Slowly Fran relaxed, and Bel was able to loosen him more and added another finger.

"Ha! If I can hardly take this how am I supposed to fit a cock up my ass?" whimpered Fran, his green eyes looking widely at Bel for answers.

"It'll work don't worry Froggy," he said, as he moved his fingers around searching for something. Suddenly Fran's eyes popped open, and he moaned leaning his head back into the pillow as shocks of pleasure went through his body.

"Ushishishi found it!" snickered Bel as he stroked the spot a couple more times then added another finger. He began to loosen Fran up more, but made sure to hit his prostate while doing so.

"Nnnn… mmmm… ha… fuck Bel!" he cried out, his hands gripping the sheets. Finally when Bel thought Fran was ready, he removed his fingers causing Fran to wine at the loss. Bel chuckled at this, then positioned himself at Fran's entrance. Then he slowly pushed into the tight hole. Bel squeezed his eyes shut, and threw his head back, inhaling and holding his breath. He was afraid to move, that if he did he might break the person under him. After what seemed like ages, Fran moved a little under him, and he took that as the ok to move.

"Ha…f-faster! Oh God Bel faster!" cried Fran, as he moved his hips in time with Bel's powerful thrusts. Bel smirked into Fran's neck and went faster, causing the young greenette to arch his back.

"Like this Froggy?" he panted, a sheen of sweat on his lithe body as he whispered into his precious jewel's ear.

"Fuck yes! Ahh… Bel feels so good…only you…" Fran whimpered, clawing his nails down Bel's back.

"That's right Fran, only me, no one else," Bel purred nipping down his neck and along his collarbone. "God Fran! You're so tight!" he growled against Fran's skin.

"Nnna… Bel! Harder! Fuck me harder!" Fran screamed clawing his nails of his right hand down Bel's shoulders and tangling his fingers of his left hand in Bel's messy blonde hair. Fran was a hot mess and could feel his climax coming fast.

"Who'da thought my beautiful jewel would like it so rough?" snickered Bel as he thrust harder. "Mmmm I love you Froggy…"

Bel reached down between him and Fran's sweat covered bodies and began to stroke him, causing Fran to thrust his hips up to meet the hand gripping his length. He opened his eyes and saw those pools of electric sapphire looking back filled with a fire that he wanted to play with. He felt the coil of warmth pooling in his groin and he knew he was gonna come undone.

"B-Bel I-I'm gonna… gonna cum!" he gasped out through his panting and moaning.

"Then let go Fran, just let go. I'll be here to take care of you after," grunted Bel, as he leaned down and kissed Fran. With those words and a few more strikes to his prostate Fran was sent into the body-spasm-white-out that was his orgasm. Bel finished shortly after, the spasms from Fran's body causing him to cum. He kissed Fran once more, looking deeply into his eyes then kissed him again.

* * *

When Bel pulled away from Fran, he took off his glasses and put down his tools for the lobotomy he had just preformed.

"Dr. Lal Mirch did you see the way he looked at me?" questioned Bel, as he whipped his hands clean, and began to flip through Fran's folder.

"Well this boy's been through a lot since he's been here, he helped another patient escape, burned down a part of the asylum, and stabbed a nurse in the collar bone. He also lost a friend who was one of the other patients," Dr. Lal Mirch said.

"Might I ask why you authorized this operation Doctor?" Bel asked flipping to the page with the doctor's signature.

"What do you mean? I never okayed this!" she snatched the file from Bel reading over the paper and signature quickly. "Sure he was disturbed, but he never needed anything like this!"

"But Doctor, is that not your signature?" Bel asked tentatively pointing at the signature. Lal Mirch looked hard at the signature, adjusting her glasses.

"This signature is forged," she said, looking at the now empty chair where Fran was. "Where did he go?"

"The nurses came in and took him away… you don't think that the person who forged this signature has something to do with Fran's being taken by the nurses do you?" questioned Bel.

"I am afraid to think so… but until we find the boy and make sure he's ok then we wont know. Come we must get the police and find Fran," Lal Mirch said, holding the folder and marching from the room.

* * *

In another room of the asylum, Fran was being sat down, his doll like body complying to everything that his captors forced him to do. His glassy teal eyes had a shine that said he wasn't there any more.

"Oh no you don't you brat you come back!" Byakuran yelled shaking Fran's shoulders. "Come back!"

He furiously kissed Fran, wrapping a hand around his pale delicate throat and beginning to grip light at first then harder when he didn't get any response. "Come back damn you! Come back!"

He began to cry as Fran's lips started to pale and turn blue-ish, "Come back please…" he whimpered releasing Fran's throat and running his fingers through the medium teal locks. "I-I-I'm sorry Fran! Please come back!"

At that moment Lal Mirch and Bel as well as a few cops came into the room. Byakuran just laid his head against Fran's shoulder. The cops pulled him away and cuffed him.

"Fran? Fran are you ok?" asked Lal Mirch.

"He's not there! He's gone!" yelled Byakuran struggling in the hold the police had on him.

"Get him out of here!" growled Bel, as he walked over to Fran to examine him for physical injuries. "Well he doesn't look severely injured, just some bruising around the neck. Should heal up just fine."

"That's good… I just wish we knew now how poor Mukuro is," sighed Lal Mirch, helping Fran up and escorting him to his room.

* * *

Miles away Mukuro had stolen some clothes that were hung out to dry and changed into them and continued on his way to the bus station. Once there he went to get on the bus, but didn't have a ticket.

"Get on the bus pup, find a seat in the back it's gonna be a long ride, so get comfy," said the driver.

"B-but I don't have a ticket," Mukuro whispered.

"That's ok, now come on," he said with a kind smile. Just as Mukuro was about to step on to the bus, two police came up to him.

"Pardon us sir but might we ask you a few questions?" asked the first officer.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm on a schedule and this young man's been on the bus since Hartford, just let him off to use the restroom," smirked the bus driver. "And one more thing he's been a joy the whole time."

"Is this true sir?" asked the second officer. Mukuro nodded his head.

"Well then good day to you," the first said the second following him as they walked away from the bus.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Mukuro whispered.

"Nonsense, now you just go find a seat in the back and get comfy like I told ya to earlier the road is long," said the driver with a gentle smile. With that Mukuro found his way to the back of the bus and curled up on one of the benches and slowly dozed off to sleep with the sound of the bus' engine humming him to sleep. At last he was free.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, as always comments and criticism of any kind are always welcome! Thank you for your time.**


End file.
